Love Will Find Away
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Manny is moving away and she will be leaving her life her friends and Craig. Craig promises to wait for her, and Manny promises to never love another man. Will these promises last?
1. I'll be seeing you

**A/N YOU MUST READ THIS!**

**I am going to restart this story I have thought of another better idea so totaly forget about the other story. Anyway I think you guys will enjoy this one more. KK **

**Lots of love, **

**Ashley **

* * *

Chapter 1- I'll be seeing you 

"I can't belive your moving" Craig said about to cry.

"I don't want you to move either." Manny replied about to cry also.

This momment made Manny think about the song "I'll be seeing you" by Billie Holiday

_"I'll be seeing you.." _Manny started to sing in her head

"I don't mind you moving. It's just the fact that your moving so far away? I mean your going to the states"

Craig wrapped his arms around Manny.

"Don't ever let me go. Maybe then I won't have to leave." Manny said she began to tear

"I won't" he said

_"...In all the old familiar places_" Manny kept onsinging that song in her head.

Manny's mom came out the door of the house and locked it. Manny looked at the big sold sign on the grass of the lawn

"This is it Manny" Manny's mom said coming over to Manny and Craig

"Mom Craig's holding on to me. I can't get loose" Manny said smiling

"Well he's going to have to let go of you someday because I am not leaving without my daughter." Manny's mom said with a wink

She walked away to the car and started packing more stuff.

"Hurry up and tell Craig goodbye before we miss our plane." Manny's mom said

"I don't want to let you go" Craig said

"I don't want you to either. You don't have too" Manny replied

"Manny hurry up" her mom said "The plane leaves at 2:30 and right now it's 12:00"

Manny turned around and gave Craig a kiss. "I'm going to miss you" she said tears in her eyes.

"Can't you ask if you can stay with me and Joey? I mean Joey said it would be ok" Craig said

"I already did. She said she's not leaving without me"

"Manny" her mom said out the window "I'm going to leave you"

"That would be ok" Manny replied

Her mom looked at her. Manny gave Craig a kiss. And tears started rolling down her face.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that right?" Manny asked

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss you even more" Craig replied

"Manny!" her mom yelled

"I have to go" Manny said

She gave Craig a hug and a kiss. And started walking away. Waving.

"Manny wait" Craig said

Manny was opening the car door. He ran up to her and took off a ring on his finger.

"This was my mom's ring" he started

"Craig what are you doing?" Manny asked tears in her eyes.

Craig knelt on one knee.

"Craig your not proposing are you because I'm really not ready to get married" Manny said

"No, we will make this a promis ring. If you say yes you are promising to wait for me and not to love anyother man. "

Manny gave him a smile. "Of course, you didn't have to give me a ring to promise that but the ring works. " Manny said with a smile.

Craig put the ring on Manny's finger and gave her hand a kiss.

"Manny now, do not forget me ever"

"Craig I'll never forget you" Manny replied

"I'll be waiting for you" Craig said

They shared there one last hug and Manny went in the car. As the car slowely started to drive away Craig just watched her go. Manny watched Craig standt there. Tears in her eyes.

"Mom couldnt' you have waited for Craig and I to get married before we moved" Manny asked still looking back

"Manny, my job needs me. Craig will always be there but a promotion like this won't" Her mom said"Besides we're going to the states, I mean you've always wanted to go to the states including somewhere like Callifornia."

"Yeah but not to live there" Manny said "I'm leaving to much here."

Craig was now out of site. Manny turned around and faced the front of the car. She looked the her ring.

"I'll find you, In the morning sun, And when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon,But I'll be seeing you." Manny sang out loud.

Manny rested her head on the window. "I'll be seeing you Craig" she said


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 2- First day of school**

Manny walked onto the steps of her new school. She opened the double doors and gazed at the school she was stepping in. Manny took a deep breath and walked in. She was surrounded by teenage girls talking on there cell phones, making out with boys, and hanging out with there friends. Manny looked down at her ring.

"I miss you already" she said

She put her backpack down on the ground and took out a piece of paper and looked at it.

_"Room 115 is my homeroom"_ Manny thought

She picked up her backpack and started finding the room. There where people walking down the halls also. A brunette girl glared at her. All these people looked glamor as if they belonged in a magazine or a movie. For the first time in a long time Manny felt like a nerd. Like she didn't belong here. She didn't want to belong here she wanted to go back home with Craig. She was lost looking for her homeroom. She looked down at her watch. It was 8:55and school started at 9:00. Manny was too scared to ask one of those super models for help because she thought she would humiliate herself. So she just kept on looking around. She was walking past a water fountain when a guy stopped her. He was hot. Brown curly hair, tall, and had a AFI shirt on. He didn't look like he belonged in a magazine. Almost reminded her of someone but she didn't know who.

"Whats your name?" he asked

"Manny" she replied

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Manny replied

"Because you've passed by me about 5 times looking down at that paper in your hand" he said with a smile.

Manny gave him a smile back. "Do you know where room 115 is?" she asked

"Yeah, it's down the hall want me to walk you there?" he asked

"Sure" Manny replied

They started walking down the hall in silence.

"So are you new in this school?" he asked

"Yeah, I came here from Toronto" Manny replied

"Toronto, Newyork?"

"No. Sorry Toronto Ontario Canada" Manny replied

"So your Canadian eh?" He asked

"Yeah" Manny replied

"Where the Eskimos live?" he jokingly asked

"Now your going to far" Manny said

"I'm sorry" he replied

They walked even farther when the reached a room that said 115

"Well we are here" he said opening the door for her.

"Thank you" Manny said with a smile.

"I'll see you later Sweet Charity" he said waving

"My names Manny?"

"I know but Charity Hope Valentine always got lost in love allot. I saw the play loved it. . And your lost right now probably not lost in love but your lost. So I'm going to call you Sweet Charity. And anyways it sounds cuter. "

"Ok...but hey whats your name?" she asked but he didn't' hear he was already gone.

"You must be Manny" Someone said

Manny turned around to see a lady with blond hair. She was wearing pink tank top with a white skirt that went to her knees.She had an expo marker in her hand.

"I am Mrs. Johnson. Your homeroom teacher. I am also your social teacher."

Manny gave her a smile.

"We are very excited to have you here. Now can you take a seat next to Ginger over there"

She pointed to a brunette girl. Ginger raised her hand in the air. She looked like a supermodel also. Manny didn't think that Ginger would like her.Manny sat down next to her.

"Hi I'm Ginger" she said with a smile

"I'm Manny" Manny replied

"I know"

Manny tried listening to what Mrs. Johnson was saying you know since it was her first day of school and she had no clue what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Ginger asked her

"I'm paying attention to what she's saying. Ain't I supposed to do that?" Manny replied

"Oh, don't pay attention to her. She never makes sense. Anyway anything you don't know I will fill you in on. Lets talk so we can get to know each other."

"OK" Manny replied

"I heard your from Canada" she said

"Yeah. I'm from Toronto" Manny replied

"Wow, it must be really cold" Ginger said

"You get used to it" Manny replies

Ginger just looked at her.

"Your so pretty" she said

"Thanks" Manny replied

"No prob."

She grabbed Manny's purse and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Manny asked

"I'm just looking in your purse. Me and my girlfriends do it all the time" Ginger replied she grabbed her Louis Viton purse and handed it to Manny. "Here"

_"Wow, we haven't even known each other for 30 seconds and she considers me one of her girlfriends"_ Manny thought

"No it's OK" Manny replied

"OK" Ginger said

Ginger pulled out a mini photo album. She looked through it.

"Is this you in Canada?" she asked

"Yeah" Manny replied

"Who's this guy? " she asked showing Manny the picture of Craig. "He looks really hot. You guys look really close too. I mean most of the pictures are either of you and him or just him"

"It's my boyfriend. We've been going out for about 2 years. Well actually more like a couple of months. We keep on breaking up. But it was really hard to leave him." Manny replied "He gave me this promise ring"

Manny showed Ginger her ring.

"Oh, that ring looks really expensive. He's a keeper. And he seems so sweet."

"Yeah he is, he said that he will wait for me, and I should never love another guy and I'm sure that when we get older and I move back to Canada we're going to get married." Manny said

"What a fairy tale. I have a boyfriend too" Ginger said "His picture is in my phone." She started to take out her phone when it started to ring. Mostly every single girl in the class picked up there phone.

"Hello" they said in unison

"It's mine girls" Ginger said

"I miss him so much, but I'm bet he's making out with Ashley right now" Manny whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Craig... 

"Craig come on lets hang out at the Dot like we used too." Marco said

"I bet Manny wouldn't have wanted you to have fun" Spinner added

"Come on Craig it's not like she's dead. She's just in another Country" Jimmy said

"Craig, she may have been your girlfriend. But she was one of my best cheerleaders and you don't see me moping around"

"I miss Manny, so much. I miss her a lot." Craig said

"Hun, you need to get out of this house." Paige said

"Yeah, you need to get out of the house" Ashley said grabbing onto Craig's arm.

Craig backed his arm away and glared at Ashley.

"I'm going to stay home. I'll meet you guys somewhere I promise." Craig said

"OK" they all said in unison and they walked away.

"I'll be waiting Craig" Ashley said

"Bye Ashley" Craig said

* * *

"Hey Manny you seem really cool.Want to hang out after school I can give you a makeover?" Ginger insisted 

Manny was now hanging out with Ginger. One of the most popular 10th graders a the school and she had a lot of friends now. Even though it was her first day at school. She promised Craig she would call him but Craig will always be there right?

"Sure" Manny replied

Manny followed Ginger as they went to her home.


	3. Getting to know Ginger and her family

**Chapter 3- Getting to know Ginger and her family**

Ginger and Manny went to Gingers house. It was huge. Almost as big as hers. Probably even bigger, Manny looked around in amazement.

"Take your shoes off at the door" she said

Manny took off her shoes. Ginger turned around and looked at her with smile.

"Now I will give you a tour of the house." She said

"Ok" Manny replied

The house had 5 levels. They had 8 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. We went up and down and side to side. The house was huge it even had an indoor swimming pool And a place to work out. It was huge. They even had a place to work out and a movie theater. Manny hadn't been in her house long enough to know where her bathroom was. Manny and Ginger finally went up to the top level where she and her family slept.

"Here is my parents bedroom" Ginger said

Manny looked inside.

"Wow, this is huge" Manny said

"I know right" Ginger said

The room had a huge King size bed, and it had a bigscreen TV, and 2 bathrooms.

"Now, what I'm about to show you, you might not want to see but since I'm giving you a tour of the house I might as well. Here is my brothers room" Ginger said in disgust.

The door had a picture of The Blood Brothers on the front. Ginger knocked on the door.

"Jake, can I come in?" Ginger asked in a kidish voice.

"Why?" He asked

"Because I'm giving my friend a tour of the house and I want her to see your messy room."

"Ok" he said

Ginger opend the door. The walls where all black. There where posters and pictures everywhere on the wall.

"Jake this is my friend" Ginger said to a guy on the bed.

Manny looked at the guy on the bed and he looked back at her.

"Hey you" Manny said

"Sweet Charity?"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused to you guys know each other?" Ginger asked

* * *

Craig was at the Dot eating a burger with his friends. Well maybe not eating but poking.

"I am so happy that you got out of the house." Marco said

"I know Craig; you were starting to remind me of Ashley when..." Paige started but she decided to stop herself.

Craig looked at his watch.

"Do you guys think that Manny would be out of school yet?" Craig asked

"I don't know? I have no clue what the time is in California" Spinner said

"I should call her" Craig said

His leg was moving up and down. Ashley rested her hand on it.

"Don't worry I'm sure Manny is fine. And anyway if she is cheating on which she probably is she most likely won't pick up her phone" Ashley said

Craig moved Ashley's hand from his leg and got up.

"I'm going to call her." Craig said

He walked outside the Dot and started calling Manny's number.

* * *

"Yeah we met. Once earlier today" Manny said

"I thought she was a lost girl" Jake added

"And I was" Manny said with a smile.

"Wow, I can't believe you wasted your time talking to him" Ginger said

"And I can't believe you spend your time hanging out with this Barbie" Jake said

"I'm not a Barbie" Ginger wined

"You have long strait brown hair, the perfect tan, your skinny, and you talk like a valley girl. You're a Barbie" Jake said

"Shut up" Ginger said "You are such a jerk."

Ginger started beating on him with one of his pillows. Manny was just watching them and laughed. Then her phone rang. She knew who it was so she tried to ignore it. Ginger and Jake stopped fighting.

"Is your phone ringing?" Ginger asked her hair all puffy and messy

"Yeah" Manny said

"Why don't you answer it?" Ginger asked

"Because I didn't hear it ringing until now" Manny said

Manny pulled the phone out of the purse. She walked away.

"Hello" Manny said walking into the next room.

"Hi Manny" Craig said

"Hi Craig, how are you?"

"I have been waiting for you to call me"

"I'm sorry baby, but I got to go ok luv ya bye" Manny said really fast and hung up the phone.

She walked back into Jakes room. "All done" she said in a perky voice.

"Hey Manny do you want to stay over for dinner?" Ginger asked

"Yeah, you should." Jake added

"So then I'd have more time to do your makeover."

"Don't tell me that your letting her give you one of her makeovers. Your going to end up looking just like her." Jake said

Manny shrugged. "Sure I'll stay for Dinner." Manny said

"Good" Ginger said in a squeal. "Now let's start"

Manny and Ginger started walking out the door.

"Perfect" Jake whispered.


	4. Lies

**Chapter 4- Lies **

Craig was sitting at home lying on his bed. He kept on calling Manny but it directly went to the answering machine. He looked at the ceiling.

"What's going on with Manny?" He asked himself "She usually doesn't act like this."

Craig picked up his phone and called her once again. The phone rang twice and then.

"Hi this is Manny; I'm not here right now. Or I'm just too lazy to answer my phone. But if this is Craig then I love you baby try again." Manny's voice said

Craig hung up his phone and lay on his back.

"That's enough for me" He said "Just to hear her voice is enough for me."

Craig turned to his side and looked at a picture of him and Manny on his counter. They were at the beach. She was on his back and they were smiling. They looked so happy. Craig remembered how she made him shop for hours for a swimming suit the day before and then she found one and he had to pay 40 for it. But with that smile and those big eyelashes he couldn't resist. He smiled at himself while remembering those days. Before she moved, she had only been gone for 2 days and he was already miserable.

"I miss you already" He said

Craig was about to cry.

"But she's going to call me" Craig said "I know she will"

Depressing right?

* * *

Now Manny was having the time of her life. She was sitting at the dinner table with Ginger and Jake. Jake was telling a joke.

"…and then his friend said half the time you weren't even sucking on the hot dog" Jake said laughing

Manny accidentally squirted her juice out of her mouth. And Ginger was laughing really hard.

"That was funny Jake" Ginger said laughing

"So you mean he was sucking on his…the whole time" Manny said about to tear for laughter

"Yup" Jake said

They laughed a little more and then started to mellow down. Ginger sat back in her chair. And Manny tried to clean the stain off the table cloth she made with her juice. Jake just sat there. Manny looked at her watch.

"So when do your parents get home?" Manny asked

It was already 10:00.

"They are rarely ever home" Ginger said

"And if they do come home it's at like 2 or 3 in the morning" Jake added

They were quiet for a while. Manny coughed.

"So Manny do you have a boyfriend back home?" Jake asked

"No" Manny said

"Yeah you do his name is Craig." Ginger said

"No, he is just a crush I have. I wanted to tell you that earlier today but I wanted to be his girlfriend so why not pretend right?" Manny said

"Oh" Jake said

"I thought… but what about the ring?" Ginger asked

"It's fake. To tell the truth he doesn't even know I exist." Manny said shrugging. "So I am free and single."

* * *

It was 12 o'clock and Craig was trying to fall asleep. The phone rang and he tried to ignore it. Then Joey came into the room and opened the door.

"Craig, tell you girlfriend to stop calling at midnight." A tired Joey said

"Manny" he exclaimed

Craig jumped for the phone. He picked it up.

"Manny" he said breathing heavily

"Hi Craig" Manny said "How are you doing?"

"I'm great. I've just been waiting for your call." Craig said

"I'm sorry baby, but I made that special answering thing for you" she said

"I know, I loved that" Craig replied "So what did you do today?"

"I went to school. Made a new friend and ate dinner at her house" Manny said

"That sounds fun" Craig replied

"It was" Manny said "I'm sorry for calling you this late"

"It's ok"

"Well I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep" Manny said

"Ok" Craig said "I miss you and I love you."

"Yeah, bye?" Manny said and she hung up the phone

Craig looked at the phone. And then hung it up, she didn't even say I love you too, or I miss you back. What's happening with Manny? Craig shrugged at the question. Tried to fall back asleep. He and Manny were perfect for each other. Nothing or no one could change that. He fell asleep now waiting for the day he was going to see her again.


	5. Broken Promises

Chapter 4-

Manny was in the school for more than 2 months now. She was one of Gingers "Barbie's" and Manny and Ginger were spending more time together. Since she was spending more time with Ginger that meant less time with Craig and more time with Jake. Manny and Jake were like two peas and a pod. Manny was at the mall trying out an outfit at DEB.

"Hey Manny do you like Jake?" Ginger asked in the changing room next to her.

"As a friend yeah" Manny replied

"No as more than a friend?"

"Why?" Manny asked

She did like Jake in a unfriendly way. I mean she had a crush on him ever since she met him in the hallway. But she couldn't tell Ginger that she's his sister. Ginger stuck her head up so she was looking at Manny.

"Because he likes you" Ginger said with a smile

"He does?" Manny said with a smile

* * *

Craig was eating a pizza at Marco's. 

"2 months no call" Craig said "Never mind I got a call but it was always 2 seconds long."

"Maybe she's moved on Craig I mean you are so far away and if she's moved on you should move on" Marco said

Craig took a bite of his pizza. "No because I promised her I would wait for her, and she promised me she would never love another man. So I'm going to keep my promise"

"Are you sure she's goanna keep hers?" Marco asked

"Of course Manny and I love each other there is nothing that will change that. Nothing not a guy, not Ashley, not anyone."

"You so sound so confident" Marco said

"Because I am. If something does go wrong and Manny does love someone else which she won't. Love will find away and we'll be back with each other. She won't leave me. I know it"

"How are you sure Craig? She is in California."

"I told you Marco. Our love is to strong. She loves me I love her nothing will change. It's like the heavens wanted us to be together we are so perfect"

"No one's perfect"

"Well this is an exception." Craig said with a smile

Craig really didn't know what he was saying. He didn't want Manny to be with other guys, but he couldn't stop her. She really hadn't called. But he loved her and she loved him right? She had the promise ring on. They made a promise. He didn't' have to worry.

* * *

Manny was walking down the beach with Jake. They were silent she was holding her shoes and her feet were getting icky in the sand. The sat down in the sand and watched the little waves in the water. 

"So Manny you don't have a boyfriend right?" He asked

"No" Manny answered quickly

"Than you know…even though you're my sisters best friend…and we're only friends…I mean and we are really good friends I don't want to break our friendship but …..do you think?" he said

"Just shut up and kiss me" Many said and she grabbed Jake and kissed him

"So does that mean we're going out?" he asked

"Yeah silly" she said "And now you have to catch me." She screamed

Manny ran into the water and Jake chased after her. He picked her up and dunked her up and swung her around.

"This is perfect" Manny said with a smile

"This is beyond perfect" Jake said

He gave her a kiss.

* * *

Manny went home very happy. She and Jake were going out. She took a shower and was getting ready for bed. She said her night prayers and thanked God for every minuet he gave her with Jake. Then just as she was going to sleep she remembered Craig. She looked down at her hand. The ring was still on her finger.Then the images of what happened the day that she moved flashed in her head the promise, the tears everything. She got out of bed took off the ring and threw it in her sock drawer. 

"I'm sorry Craig" she whispered


	6. Going to far

Chapter 6- Going too far

**4 months later**

"Craig and Ashley" Mr. Simpson said

They were paired up for a project in Media Immersions.

"No" Craig moaned

"Yippee" Ashley exclaimed

Craig started banging his head on the table.

"Is there a problem Mr. Manning?" Mr. Simpson asked

"Of course not Mr. Simpson" Craig sarcastically said "Everything is fine"

He laid his head on his desk. Ashley scooted her chair over to him.

"This weekend will be fun!" Ashley said

"Yeah fun" Craig said

"Class is dismissed" Mr. Simpson said "Don't forget the project is due on Monday you have all weekend."

"I'll see you after school" Ashley whispered in Craig's ear and she left.

* * *

Manny and Jake were holding hands and walking home. Ginger was behind trying to get there attention. They had been going out for almost 4 months now.

"So what is it today sausage or cheese?" Manny asked Jake

"Your pick" Jake replied

"Than I choose cheese because I hate sausage and the only reason why I eat it is because of you" Manny said with a smile

"Can you two love birds wait for me" Ginger asked trailing behind

They both smiled at each other.

"Walk faster." They said in unison

Ginger started walking faster.

"My heels can't go this fast" Ginger complained

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?" Jake asked

"That would be helpful" Ginger said

Jake and Manny stopped walking.

"I'd rather give Manny one instead" Jake said with a smile

Manny jumped on his back and Jake started running away. Manny's hair was blowing in the air. She really never trusted anyone with giving her a piggy back because Emma dropped her once. But with Jake she felt safe. Like the time that Craig gave her a piggy back ride. Manny was laughing as they went down the street.

"You guys" Ginger said out of breath "I...I can't keep up"

"Should we wait for her?" Jake asked

"I think it's fair" Manny replied

She got off of his back. And they started walking slower. Ginger caught up.

"Gosh you guys. We're almost at Manny's and you make me run in my heels half the way their"

They get too Manny's house.

"Oh my gosh I am ready for some pizza" Manny said opening the door

Ginger's cell rang

"Hello" she said "Hair appointment? Oh my gosh I totally forgot I'll be there ASAP"

Ginger gave Jake and Manny a smile. "I have to miss pizza you guys because I was going to get my hair done before the dance"

"But it's just a dance it's not like we're going to prom" Manny said puzzled

"I know but Matt Martinson never comes to dances and he is only coming because I told him to" Ginger said

"Why make it all fancy when it's going to be all messy at the end of the night" Jake joked

"Your mean" Ginger said slapping his arm

"Ouch" Jake said rubbing his arm

"Well I got to go so I'll see you bitches later" Ginger said and she left

Manny walked in the house and sat on the couch. Jake sat down next and she laid her head on his shoulder. Jake laid his head on her head.

"Oh is my baby tired" Manny asked

"I was but a kiss will wake me up" Jake said with a smile

Manny gave him a kiss.

"I'm still really tired" Jake said

"Well how about if I give you another kiss?" Manny asked giving him another kiss

"I think I'm a little awake" Jake said with a smile

"I think this will keep you up for hours." Manny said

And she gave him a kiss and they started making out.

"I think I have a better idea than eating pizza" Manny said and she led Jake up to her room.

* * *

"Ok so we have to get this done Ashley" Craig said

He was at Ashley's house studying.

"Because you have to go home and wait on the phone for Manny to call" Ashley said

"I have to..." Craig started he looked at Ashley "Ashley, she hasn't called in more than four months" Craig said wile laying his head on the desk "It's just I miss her and.."

"It's ok Craig" Ashley said patting him on the back "If Manny really loved you she would have called you"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this?" Craig said "Maybe it's because you would understand"

"No Craig, it's because you know I'm here for you. I've always been there for you and I always will. Whether you're with Manny or with Paige. I still love you Craig." Ashley said "And instead of working things out when I found out about Manny, I let you slip. It's my fault"

Craig looked at Ashley. "Ash, I'm sorry about last year. I really didn't mean to cause you that much pain. I mean the fight we had, and then Manny was right there and then the next minuet she was pregnant. It's not your fault it's mine." Craig said

Craig looked at Ashley. He leaned in and kissed her. They started making out. Craig picked her up and brought her to her room. Craig started to unbutton Ashley's shirt.

"Craig I love you" Ashley said

Craig looked at her. What was he doing? This wasn't Manny. This was Ashley. Manny is probably sitting in front of the TV waiting to come back to Canada and be with him.

"Craig why did you stop?" Ashley asked "Manny's not coming back"

"I...I don't know what I'm doing" Craig said backing away

"Craig?" Ashley said

"I...I have to go home. I have to think. I'll call you tomorrow so we can get our project done" Craig said and he left

* * *

Manny started taking off her shirt. She was watching Jake as he took off his pants. They were now only in there underwear. They sat in Manny's bed and looked at each other. Manny smiled. She saw Craig… I mean Jake smile back. Or was it Craig she couldn't tell who her heart belonged to right now. She started thinking about what Craig was doing right now.

"_Stop thinking about Craig Manny he's all the way in Canada Jake is right in front of you with nothing but boxers on" Manny_ thought.

Jake leaned in and kissed Manny. Manny ran her hand over his chest and Jake ran his hands through her hair. Manny smiled and they kissed again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked

"Yeah" Manny said

They started making out. And Manny laid her head on her bed. She couldn't get Craig out of her mind.

"Jake stop" she said

Jake stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" Manny said "Forget about it"

So they did it they had sex. But the only thing on Manny's mind was Craig.


	7. Perfect

Chapter 7- Perfect

Manny rolled over and blocked her eyes from the sun with her hand. She looked at the time it was 11:00 and she had to be at work by 1:00. She moved her arm too see if Jake was there but he wasn't. But there was a note. Manny grabbed for it.

_Sorry I got up earlier because I have a meeting too see how we're editing our album. So I'll see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Jake _

It was five years later. Manny was now 20. And Jake was 21. They were still dating. They had there fights and broke up but somehow the next day they were alwyas back together. Manny worked at the clothing store L.A.M.B for Gwen Stefani, and Jake and his band had been discovered so now they were getting big. Ever since that night Manny tried hard to get her mind off Craig. And it worked she wasn't thinking about him at all I think she even forgot about him. If you would have mentioned his name she would have been like Craig who?

Manny took a shower and was off to work. For her 16th birthday her mom had gotten her a pink convertible. Manny let thetop come down and her hair blew in the air. She never would have imagined having a life like this. She put on the radio.

"…cause your in love with another girl"

"This is DJ Jam Jam and that was Ashley Kerwin singing another girl"

"Ashley Kerwin. Wow I didn't know she was going to make it big like that" Manny said too her self

Some Britney Spears song came on the radio and she started to sing and dance. Her cell started to ring so she dug in her purse for it. She turned down the music.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Manny, what are you doing?" Ginger asked

"I'm going to work what are you doing?" Manny asked

"I am having fun in the sun. While tanning with Shaun. Hey that rhymed" Ginger replied

"What ever happened to John?" Manny asked

"He got on my nerves so I dumped him." Ginger replied

"Oh" Manny said

"So how is my older brother doing? Are you guys still going out?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be seeing him today he's finishing his album" Manny replied

"Hold on" Ginger said "Shaun get out of my sun. You're going to mess up my tan. OK"

"He's not going to last long" Manny said "I'm almost at work so I'll talk to you later"

"Ok bye" Ginger said

They hung up and Manny arrived at her job.

"Finally you have arrived early as always you over achiever." Sarah said jokingly

Sarah was Manny's friend. Ginger introduced them at school. They used to hate each other but every year they seem to be getting closer to each other. Especially since Ginger is in a different state with a different boyfriend every month. And now they are best friends. Well not as close as Manny and Ginger were but they were close.

"I like my job ok" Manny replied

"Of course you like your job because you get employee of the month every month." Sarah said

* * *

Craig lay in bed. He was also 21 and he had a job at the DOT. The DOT was closing soon because another company bought it. He was depressed because his first love never called or made any contact with him. He lived in Joey's basement and had to pay rent. Ashley had made it big and became a singer. 

"Craig, wake up you have to drive me to school" Angie said shaking him

"Ok Angie" Craig said waking up

He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. There was a picture of Manny on the mirror he looked at it and smiled. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. He went to go change. His room is filled with pictures of Manny on his wall. Craig got in his car and started driving 14 year old Angie to Degrassi. She was so big and looking like Manny everyday. Or is that what he wanted her to look like. He stopped at the front of the school he remembered oh so well.

"Have fun at school Angie" Craig said

"Craig just leave you are embarrassing me" Angie said

She shut the door and left. Craig went to the DOT.

"Another day without Manny?" Spinner asked

"Shut up" Craig replied

"Dude 5 years no call, no nothing. You ought to just forget about her. Paige has a friend named Lisa. She's really hot and Hispanic and..."

"No Spinner, I'm already taken" Craig said

"Taken by whom…a ghost?"

"No, Manny" Craig said with a smile

* * *

Manny was at work she had 5 more minuets until she was done. When a limo came in the driveway. Jake came out from the limo. He had a rose in his hand. 

"He's so hot" Sarah whispered

Manny looked at her and smiled. "I know and that's why he's mine."

Jake went into the store and handed Many a rose. Manny gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Manny asked "In a limo"

"I came to pick up my special girl in a special limo" Jake said

"Oh really, what if your special girl doesn't want to go" Manny said with a smile.

"Then I would probably force her and pick her up like this" Jake said picking Manny up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Manny is done for the day right?" Jake asked

"Yeah whatever you say" Sarah said

Jake and Manny left. Jake threw Manny into the limo.

"We got our CD finished and I wanted you to be the first hear it"

"Ok" Manny said

"But there is a special song I want you to hear"

"Ok"

Jake handed the driver the CD.

"Put it on number 10"Jake said

The limo driver put it on number ten.

_Her beautiful black hair _

_Her pretty white smile _

_Her wonderful brown eyes _

_Just makes me go wild _

_I'm crazy for this girl _

_And I wouldn't have a care in the world _

_If everyone new about how much I love her _

_That's why Iask _

_

* * *

_

Will you marry me Manny?

_We'll live together _

_Will you marry me Manny? _

_We'll have a family _

_I want to be with you and only you _

_Will you marry me Manny? _

_

* * *

_

Please don't say no

_Cause it will break my heart _

_I don't know what I'd do with out you _

_I love you so much _

_You're the only girl in the world for me_

_

* * *

_

Will you marry me Manny?

_We'll live together _

_Will you marry me Manny? _

_We'll have a family _

_I want to be with you and only you _

_

* * *

_

Will you marry me Manny?

_Will you marry me Manny?_

_Will you marry me Manny? _

* * *

Manny looked at Jake tears in her eyes. Jake had a box in his hand. 

"Manny?" he asked

"Oh my gosh Jake" Manny said shaking "Yes" she said giving him a kiss "Of course I'll marry you"

Manny doesn't know why but right when she told Jake she would marry him she saw Craig.

Manny got home and called Emma. She hadn't talked to Emma in forever. Emma and her weren't as close since she left. They talked once in a wile when she moved but the last time she talked to her was to ask how she was doing and they only talked for 10 minuets and Manny had to go that was like 4 years ago. Manny hesitated. She didn't know how to talk to Emma anymore. It was like they had nothing in commen or they mite have something in coman but they hadn't talked in so long it would feel aqwared.

"Hello" Emma said

"Hi Emma" Manny replied

"Manny, oh my gosh how have you been?" Emma said

"I've been good how you are?"

"I'm fine"

"Oh my gosh Manny it's so good to hear from you it's been so long"

"Yeah" Manny said

"So how is California?"

"It's hot and nice here. I work for L.A.M.B. the clothing store for Gwen Stefani they pay really well"

"That's great. I work at a clothing store to. Target! It's not as cool as L.A.M.B. But it's a living" Emma replied

"Emma I'm getting married" Manny said really fast

"Craig popped the question, that's great so your coming to Canada to have the wedding right?"

"No, Emma, I'm getting married to a guy named Jake" Manny said

Emma stayed quiet. "It must have been hard to tell Craig. Was he heart broken?" Emma asked

"Actually I didn't tell him" Manny said"That's why I'm asking my future brides made to do it for me"

"I don't want to tell him, I mean Craig has gone crazy ever since you left. He has your picture everywhere it's crazy" Emma said

"I'm sure he's not that bad" Manny replied

"Yes he is"

"Ok but could you tell me for him and tell him he's going to be in the wedding"

"Fine" Emma said

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Manny said

"I know you do" Emma said

"Ok, tell me how it goes" Manny said "oh and I'm coming to Canada pretty soon to visit you guys and talk about the wedding"

"Ok" Emma said

* * *

Craig was sitting at home watching a video of him and Manny. They were so happy together. The phone rang. 

"Hello" He said

"Craig hi" This is Emma. I just wanted to tell you that Manny is coming to Canada pretty soon." Emma said quickly

"That's wonderful I can't wait" Craig exclaimed

"Ok, that's a relief. Bye" Emma said

They hung up.

Craig smiled. "Manny's coming back" he said with a smile "Manny's coming back!" he jumped around and did a little dance. "I can't believe she's coming back"

* * *

Manny was waiting for her phone to ring so Emma could tell her how it went. Her phone started to ring and she dashed for it. 

"So?" Manny said

"He handled it very well. He said that's wonderful and he can't wait"

"He said that's wonderful? So he doesn't care"

"I'm sure he does but he's happy for you!" Emma said

"That's perfect. Everything is going great"

"See you soon" Emma said

"See you soon" Manny replied

She lay down on her bed, and smiled.

"I can't wait."

Things were going perfect for Manny. But will it last long?


	8. Going Back Home

**Chapter 8- Going back home**

It was a 2 weeks before the wedding. Manny had everything planned out she just needed Emma and Craig to be there. She was going to get them hotel rooms at a five star hotel and treat them as if they were royalty. They deserved it.

"I'm going to be waiting right here for you" Jake said "I want you to go to Canada and gather all your little friends and bring them to California"

"Ok. But Emma's on her way so she can get to know you. You know since she was my best friend she wants me to be safe."

"Yeah, but I have to remember to pick her up"

"If you don't I'm going to be so embarrassed and hate you forever, and if your late that would be a bad first impression."

"I'll remember to pick up your friend don't worry" Jake said

"OK" Manny said "Kisses"

She puckered up her lips and they exchanged kisses.

"Bye" Manny said waving.

Manny started walking out into the gates. She was going to miss Jake but she had some business she had to finish up with Craig.

* * *

A couple of hours later Manny was in Canada she rented a car and was on her way to her hotel to check in.

The lady at the front desk wasn't there she was in the laundry room so Manny yelled for her.

"Hey um…I…want to check in for a room" Manny said

"Hold on" The front desk lady said

She came out first with a frown than with a smile.

"Oh my gosh Manny!" She said

"Hi?" Manny replied

Manny couldn't recognize this person. She had dark brown almost looking black hair and had her eyebrow pierced and her lip pierced she was wearing all black. The person kind of reminded her of Ellie, because Ellie was the only girl she knew that dressed like that, but Ellie wasn't that big.

"Um…It's me Paige!" she said

"Oh my gosh Paige, your working, in hotel" Manny said with a smile "And you've changed your look. That is so cute"

"Well I didn't want to be cute but it works out. After you moved Ellie and I became closer friends since Hazel was always with Jimmy, and now I've changed. I think the old me was mean. Now I'm going for a more urban type. You know?"

Manny had no clue what Paige was talking about but she agreed.

"Um…can you show me my room?" Manny asked

"Sure" Paige answered

"You are in room 225. Here is your key"

Paige handed Manny a key and Manny took her suitcase up to her room. The room was huge and really pretty it had nice silk pillows everywhere and the curtains were gorgeous on her pillow was a note.

_I miss you already _

_Jake_

"We're miles away and he still makes my heart melt" Manny whispered to herself.

Manny took a shower and changed into denim low rise jeans and a pink shirt that said "Hot Stuff" Manny looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is only to get him and bring him to Canada. He knows about the wedding and he's happy you're not going to fall in love with him" Manny took a deep breath in. She looked in her purse to see if she had the promise ring and her plane tickets for Craig. She fixed her hair once more and left.

* * *

Manny drove too the familiar place of Joeys. It looked exactly the same. Everything! Manny went and knocked on the door. A girl with long wavy brown hair and light brown eyes came to the door. Manny thought she had the wrong house.

"I'm sorry; I thought this was Joey Jeremiah's house they must have moved"

"No they still live here. Don't you recognize me Manny?"

"Angie?" Manny said

"Yeah"

"Wow, you're so big?"

Angie wasn't 5 anymore she wasn't listening to Barney and she wasn't dressing like a princess. She had a short skirt on and a tank top. Almost reminded Manny of the old her. When Craig had that affair. She hoped Angie wasn't the school slut she was back then.

"Angie who's the boy that's at the door." Joey yelled from the living room.

"It's not a boy." Angie said

"That what are you doing out there so long?"

"Come and see"

Then Joey came to the door. He was still bald still looked the same just with more wrinkles.

"Oh my God Manny howare you?" Joey asked

"I'm fine. I came here to get Craig."

"He's downstairs in his room. Just open the door and surprise him"

"Ok"

* * *

Manny went down stairs and into Craig's room. Emma was right he really had gone crazy. He was sleeping in his bed. Manny turned on the light. Her pictures filled his wall.

"Oh my God Craig" Manny said wile covering her mouth. "You really have gotten bad"

"Ang, turn off the light" Craig moaned

Manny walked over to Craig. He looked at her and jumped out of bed.

"Manny" He said "You're here!"

"Yeah" Manny said with a smile.

He gave her a hug.

"You, go sit down and let me take a shower and we can talk"

* * *

Craig showed Manny to the living room. Manny sat down and Craig left. There was a picture of her and him in a frame on the table. There were pop bottles and tapes like three. Manny picked them up and looked at them. There was Manny and me at Angie's party, Manny and me babysitting Angie, Manny and me just chilling at Marco's.

"Here really has gone insane" Manny thought

Soon Craig came out of his room and sat down in the couch across from Manny. He grabbed her hand.

"I've missed you so much" he said

"Yeah, I've missed you to" Manny said with a smile

He looked down at her hand.

"What's this?" He asked

"It's my engagement ring" Manny said

"Engagement ring? We're already engaged?"

"Craig what exactly did Emma tell you that day?"

"Emma told me that you were coming to Canada"

"That's it?" Manny asked

"Yeah"

Manny got up and started pacing back and forth. Craig didn't know that she was engaged. Manny knew it seemed weird that Craig thought it was ok. How was she going to tell him she was getting married? Tears were in her eyes. She didn't want to break Craig's heart but Jake; she told him she would marry him. There wedding is in 2 weeks. Emma sat down in the chair and looked at Craig.

"What's going on?" Craig asked

"Let me tell you a funny story." Manny said with a smile. "See I moved to California. There was this guy named Jake, He showed me how to get to my homeroom, he was really nice. Jake had a crush on me and I told him about you but he asked me out. I said sure, I mean it's not a yes it's a sure and I didn't want to break the guys heart. Anyway 5 years later he made a special song for me on his CD and he asked me to marry him. I couldn't just say no I mean he would go into shock and die and the ring fit so I said yes. And now we're getting married in two weeks. Jake wants you to be a groomsmen and I thought Emma told you but she didn't isn't that the funniest story you have ever heard?"

Craig just looked at Manny"

"Then why don't you call of the wedding?"

"Because…I'm pregnant" Manny said really fast "No, I'm not pregnant, I can't cut off the wedding we have plans and everything I can't just stop it. We have 2 more weeks to go Craig."

"What about my promise ring?" He asked

"I have it" Manny took the ring out of her purse. "Here Craig, give it to someone you really love"

Craig took the ring and then tried to put the ring on Manny's finger.

"No, Craig not me." Manny said pulling her hand away

Craig's face soured he looked at Manny with hate in his eyes.

"Manny I have been waiting here for more than 6. Waiting for you! There are thousand of girls who have been asking me out and I have declined because I love you and only you. I promised that I would wait for you and you promised that you would not love another man"

"Do you love him?" Craig asked

"I don't know Craig" Manny said tears in her eyes

"Do you love him?"

"Craig lets talk about this later"

"Do you love him!" Craig exclaimed

"Yes Craig, yes I love him. I love him a lot."

Manny took out the plane tickets from her purse.

"Do you love me Craig?" she whispered

"Yeah, I love you and that's why it hurts me to see you with another guy. Marrying another guy knowing that I won't be able to have you"

"Craig then if you really love me, you will be happy for me and you will come to California and be in my wedding." Manny said 'The flight is at noon tommrow don't be late."

Manny blew him a kiss and left.

Craig slouched down on his chair. He picked up the plane tickets and looked at them. He went to his room and started finding a suitcase.

"The things you do for love" he said to himself


	9. Just Friends

**Chapter 9- Just Friends**

Manny was waiting for Craig at the airport. She looked at her watch it was already 12:40.

"We will be loading now." The flight attendant lady said

Manny sat there waiting for Craig. Everyone was boarded in. Manny looked at her clock it was 12:55. A flight attendant lady came up to her.

"We are boarding the plane are you on this flight?" she asked

"Yeah" Manny answered

"We are about to leave so get on"

Manny looked over the ladies shoulder to see if Craig was coming he wasn't there. Manny grabbed her little suitcase and started rolling it to the plane. She went too the back. She was in row 12. She could have sat in first class but she hated it because you get more attention.

"I am Mr. Gilbertson I am your pilot today it's going to be 65 degrease when we get to California so I hope you brought your sunglasses. It is going to take approximately 4 hours to get there **(A/N I have no clue how long it would really take but 4 is my favorite number so I guessed**). Thank you" Then he started to say it in French.

Manny looked at her watch it was 11:58.

"Craig is going to miss this flight "she whispered

Half of her really wanted Craig to come and the other half of her didn't want him to come because it would be so awkward with him around Jake. Manny closed her eyes. She was really tired. She was up all night thinking about Craig. She wanted to see him so bad but when she did she didn't enjoy it. Manny was tapped on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and there was Craig.

"Your late" Manny said

"No look at the time" Craig replied

Manny looked at her watch. It was 12:00 exactly. Craig sat down next to her.

"You said noon don't be late and I'm not late" Craig said "I bet you thought I was going to be late."

"No I didn't I just thought you weren't going to come." Manny said

"Well I canceled so many plans to be here" Craig said "I mean that's how much I love you"

"What your plans of staring at pictures of me on your walls" Manny said

* * *

Manny and Craig talked and talked and talked. Realizing how much they had changed over the years. They finally reached California. Manny was excited to see Jake and Emma waiting for them outside the double doors. They stepped off the plane. Craig's heart started beating fast because he wanted to know what Jake was like. Manny's heart started beating fast because she was scared of how Jake and Craig would react together. They reached baggage claim. Manny was looking all over for Jake. To see if he was there to welcome him. He wasn't there at all.

"Are you sure that he's going to come?" Craig asked

"I'm positive he had to do an autograph thing at Sam Goody and then pick up Emma so he'll be here" Manny said unsure of what she was saying.

They got their suitcases and started heading out side. They stood there for 10 minuets. Manny then saw a limo come out.

"He's here" Manny said

"He's picking you up in a limo?" Craig asked

"Yeah he's picking me up in a limo what did you expect a minivan?" Manny said

The limo pulled up and the window rolled down. Jake was there.

"Hey Manny Pie" Jake said with a smile

"Oh my gosh Jake I missed you so much" Manny squealed

* * *

The limo driver got out and grabbed Manny and Craig's suitcase. Manny got in the car and sat next to Jake and Emma and Craig sat down on the other side of Emma. Manny and Emma smiled and exchanged squeals.

"Sorry we are late, there was a lot of traffic and stuff" Jake said

"Oh I thought that you were just late because you had to sign autographs" Manny said

"No he skipped it because he was too excited to see you. He is so nice Manny, when you don't love him anymore can I have him?" Emma asked

"No, because I will never be tired of loving him" Manny said wile looking at Craig.

Then she looked away and at Jake.

"I missed you so much; I mean the house is so different without you. But Emma kept me company. She's really nice. I wouldn't blame you for being best friends with her I mean it's better than being best friends with my sister." Jake said

"Well I don't blame you for wanting to marry him. I mean he is so nice. He wasn't late to pick me up. And if he was it would have been a bad fist impression and I would hate him. He took me out to dinner, and oh my gosh that hotel room you guys got for me I felt like the princess."

"Anything for Manny's friend's right?" Jake said with a smile

Craig stayed quiet just looking at how happy Jake and Manny were. Maybe Jake can give Manny everything Craig couldn't. He seemed nice. But Craig wasn't going to let go or give up his chance. He wanted Manny and he was going to get her back. But no matter how much he hated him he was going to be nice for Manny's sake.

"So Craig, where do you live? Where do you work? I brought you here so I could get to know you, Manny's old crush" Jake said

"Crush" Craig whispered "Well I live I my dad's basement, and I work at the DOT it's a local fast food restaurant. It doesn't pay much but it's a job"

"Really?" Jake said

"Where do you work?" Craig asked

"I am the lead singer of the band Social **Suicide (A/N No one take that band name because my friend Alyssa made it up and she wants to name her band that. KK ) **I'm sure you've heard of us?"

"Social Suicide? You're the lead singer. You're Jake O'Brian? I love your song Long Live The Dead" Craig exclaimed

"Yeah, it was an ok song. I mean I really like My Bloody Valentine." Jake said "The song is a true story it happened to me in high school before Manny came. A girl and I were going out and then she went somewhere for a week came back a totally different person and dumped me the day before Valentines Day so that was her Valentines Day present." Jake said

"Wow, I'm sure that can relate to so many guys" Craig said

"Well now I don't care because I got Manny"

Manny smiled at Jake and Jake put his arm around Manny.

"Um…Craig Jake how about I sit by Emma and you too can sit close and get to no each other" Manny said

Manny scooted over to Emma and Jake and Craig started talking.

"Let's just hope they get along" Manny said

"I know" Emma replied

* * *

They finally got to the hotel that Craig and Emma would be staying in. It was a five star hotel. They had silk comforters and sheets. 24 hour customer service. Hot tubs in your bathroom, a big screen TV it was fit for a princess or some really rich people in which Manny and Jake were.

"I'm going to a drop you guys off so you can get up to date again. And then I'll come back in when ever you want to get you Manny so call me. Craig we'll pick you up tomorrow so we can show you around California." Jake said

"OK" Craig replied

They got out of the car.

"It was nice meeting your Craig" Jake said

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." Craig said

Manny was getting out of the car when Jake stopped her.

"Kisses" he said while puckering up his lips

Manny gave him a kiss and left.

"God aren't they so cute together" Emma said

"Yeah." Craig replied

Manny showed Craig his room. Craig was surprised to see such an expensive room.

"Well you guys shouldn't have spent that much money on me. This is suppose to be for a rock star and I'm not a rock star"

"Then let's play pretend these next two weeks." Manny said "You'll be a rock star, and Emma is a famous actress"

"And who are you?" Emma asked

"It's not pretend for me. I'm the girl who found her prince charming" Manny said with a smile.

Manny knew it made Craig feel uncomfortable when she was around Jake, or talked to Jake. But she couldn't help it. She loves him.

* * *

Emma, Manny, and Craig talked for a long time about old memories. They talked about what was going on in there life's now. And what they wanted in there future. Emma looked different. She grew into her looks and got boobs her hair was laired she was really looking nice. Emma looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh it's 7 I have to go. I met the guy who has the room next to me and he asked me to go out and eat with him today at 8. I have to go get ready." Emma said

"Well don't dress to fancy because the dress will be on the floor before 9" Craig joked

"You are so mean" Emma said slapping him

Emma got up and started leaving.

"I'll see you guys later." Emma said "Tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" Manny said

"Bye" Emma said waving and walking out the door.

They both waved back and Emma left. They sat there in silence.

* * *

Then Manny tired to break the silence.

"Before I call Jake let me remember to give you this" Manny said

She ran into Craig's closet and pulled out a suit.

"Here I'm not sure if this would fit you since I haven't seen you in so long but here I think it will. You were this big 5 years ago."

Craig went to go try it on and came out. His pants looked like shorts So it was defiantly too small. Manny started to laugh a little.

"Hon if it was that bad then why didn't you just tell me it was small" Manny asked

"I don't know" Craig said shrugging

"Well you look silly" Manny said

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Manny asked

"Room Service" The person said from the other side of the door.

Manny shrugged and opened the door. And had a huge smile on her face.

"Ginger" she squealed "Today just keeps on getting better. What are you doing here?" Manny asked

"Your wedding is in two weeks do you really think I would miss my bestest friend in the worlds wedding to my brother?" Ginger asked

Ginger looked the same. As if she was in ninth grade again. Manny gave her a hug. Ginger looked at Craig.

"Hey and who is your friend I wouldn't mind him coming to my hotel room tonight" Ginger said with a smile "Introduce me to your friend"

"What about Shaun?" Manny asked

"He got on my nerves so I…"

"Dumped him?" Manny said

"You know me too well" Ginger said with a smile

"Craig, this is my best friend Ginger. She is Jakes sister. I met Jake before I met her but I didn't know that she and Jake were related until I went to her house."

"Hi Ginger" Craig said wile shaking her hand

"Oh, you have such a strong grip I like that in a guy" Ginger said with a smile

"Whatever" Manny said rolling her eyes. "You need sleep Ginger. What room are you in I think that the California heat is getting to your head?"

"I'm in room 542" Ginger said "Did you hear that Craig 542"

"Just go to sleep Ginger" Manny said pushing her out the door "I'm sure we'll pick you up tomorrow with Emma and Craig ok" Manny said

"Ok" Ginger said walking out "Bye Craig" she said with a smile

Ginger left.

"Sorry about my friend" Manny said

"It's ok" Craig said with a smile

* * *

He went into the bathroom and changed to what he was originally wearing. He handed Manny the outfit and sat on the bed.

"I am going to change this and get you a bigger size" Manny said sitting on the bed with him "You're a good friend for coming to my wedding I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I just had so many emotions running through my head and I just blurted them all at once."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been so mad."

"Friends?" Manny asked

"Friends? Oh yeah we're not going out anymore" Craig said

"Just friends" Manny said "I have to call Jake so I can get ready. I have a big two weeks planned out. I mean a lot so I'll see you tomorrow" Manny said

"Bye Manny" Craig said walking her out

"Bye Craig" Manny said

"Manny wait" Craig said

Manny turned around.

"You did a good job choosing Jake. He's a great guy" Craig said

"Thanks." Manny said and she turned around and started walking away


	10. sorry

Chapter 10- Sorry

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said

"Do I have to?" Jake asked jokingly

"Yes you have to or else we won't get married to me and you won't be the luckiest guy anymore" Manny said with a smile

"Fine" Jake replied

They kissed. People started to clap.

"Ok now rehearsal is over thank God. Thank you guys for coming, and the rehearsal dinner is now starting." Manny said with a smile

Manny started walking down the aisle holding Jakes hand. She saw Craig in the pews and she let go of his hand quickly. Jake looked at Manny.

"Sorry your hand was getting sweaty." Manny said

* * *

"…what was that quote again Manny?" Emma said 

They were at a Chinese restaurant Manny wanted to keep things simple. She didn't want to go to a five star restaurant. She wanted everything to be simple like her. And anyways she didn't want to waste the expensive food because she knew she was so nervous she was going to throw up.

"Don't say it Emma" Manny said "Or else I will kill you"

Emma was telling everyone the embarrassing moments that happened when they were younger.

"Oh yeah, who needs friends when your hot"

Jake started laughing "You said that? Manny Santos!"

Manny gave Jake a sad face. "I was only fourteen" she said

"No Jake it gets worse." Emma said

Emma spilled all of Manny secrets from when she would do anything to join the spirit squad to when she had a crazy crush on Craig.

* * *

"…oh and there date. Craig told me she stuffed a whole bunch of cotton candy in his mouth. Almost choked him to death" Emma said 

"I was nervous ok it was my first date"

Manny looked at Craig. He was poking at his sesame chicken. Manny looked at Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go get Craig's tux so I'll see you tomorrow at the alter and no earlier or later." Manny said "Come on Craig, oh and Emma we'll meet at Ginger's hotel room at 9:00 for our slumber party. No stripers at your bachelor party Jake"

"Ok mommy" Jake answered

"I'm serious" Manny said

She gave Jake another kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Manny grabbed her purse and started walking outside. It was getting a little chilly since it was December. She went into her convertible and turned on the car. She put on the radio and some Kelly Clarckson song came on she started singing. Then sheheard a tap on the window. She was startled so she jumped. It was Craig. She rolled down her window. 

"You're supposed to be in the car silly" Manny said

"I can't get into the car when the door it locked." Craig said

"Oh, sorry" Manny said

She unlocked the doors and Craig sat in the car.

"It's cold out there" Craig said wile rubbing his hands together.

"I know" Manny said "Jake loves the cold I hate the cold"

"I hate the cold to" Craig said

Manny smiled at him. She put on the CD player. Ashley's CD was in there.

"I love Ashley; I never knew she would make it so big!" Manny said trying to talk over the music

"What?" Craig said

Manny turned down the volume.

"I didn't know she would make it so big!" Manny said

"I didn't think of that either. I thought she would just be a Canadian thing but they play her music in America and Australia even Europe" Craig said

"And to think I knew her back in high school. I love her song another girl" Manny said "It's so sad"

"Yeah, actually that song is about me" Craig said

"It is…why?"

"Sing the lyrics out loud Manny, and don't just say them hear it" Craig said

Manny put the volume up and started singing the song with Ashley.

I can't change your heart,

I can't change your mind,

Because you're not mine

You won't look into my eyes

you won't hold even hold my hand

Because you're in love of another girl

* * *

She left you, and she's never coming back

You say you love her but is she thinking that too

She's probably with some other guy

You know it's true

But your heart won't listen to your mind

* * *

I can't change your heart

I can't change your mind

Because you're not mine

* * *

You won't look into my eyes

You won't even hold my hand

Because you're in love of another girl

Now you're hopeless

You're all alone

You have her pictures all over your wall

She never coming back

She never will

So why don't you just let her go

* * *

I can't change your heart,

I can't change your mind,

Because you're not mine

You won't look into my eyes

You won't hold even hold my hand,

Because you're in lovewith another girl

"I was the other girl wasn't I?" Manny asked Craig

"I never went out with her. No matter how much I wanted to because I told you I would wait for you"

"I'm sorry Craig"

"No, it's no big deal. I mean I had nothing better to do"

* * *

Manny and Craig stayed quiet the rest of the ride. They got the tux and were now at Craig's hotel room. 

"Now go try that on" Manny said handing Craig the tux

Craig took the tux out of Manny's hands and went into the bathroom. Manny sat on the bed and laid her head on Craig's pillow. It smelled just like Craig. She remembered those nights they used to have together. Or when she would lay her head on his chest to hear how fast his heart was beating when he was around her. Craig came out of the bathroom. Manny looked at him, he looked great. She almost wished that he was the one she was getting married too.

"You look great Craig" Manny said with a smile

"Thanks. I think it looks nice on me too. At least better than the other one"

Manny started too laugh. "Ok, I have to jet. It's seven and our slumber thing starts at 9:00" Manny said getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the wedding" Craig said

"Wedding" Manny whispered "I'm getting married Craig"

"Yeah, you're getting married?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to get married" Manny said walking to the bed

She took a big breath in.

"Craig I don't know if I'm ready to married to Jake. What if I don't love him? What if I'm making the wrong decision? There are so many famous people that are going to be there. I mean I heard Paris Hilton was coming, and Britney, Christina."

Craig sat down next to Manny. He wrapped his arm around her.

"You're making the right decision. Jake loves you Manny. Don't think about those famous people being there just think about you and Jake"

"How do you know? How do I know if Jake loves me?" Manny asked

"Because, I can just tell. I'm a guy too. We have our instincts and my gut tells me that Jake really loves you"

Manny looked at Craig.

"But what if there is other stuff I want to do besides getting married. I can't do it now the weddings tomorrow. I, I, I. All I'm doing is thinking about me. Something I've been doing for a while. Craig, I'm sorry for the past 6 years and the pain I've caused you. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it." Manny started to cry

Craig wiped her tears. "Don't cry Manny. It's not worth it. The past is in the past and in the future we're just friends."

"But Craig, how do I know if I don't want us to be friends anymore?"

"Then what would we be?"

Manny grabbed Craig and kissed him.

"Sorry" Manny said "I don't know what I'm doing"

Craig kissed Manny back. They started to make out. Manny started to unbuckle Craig's belt.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this? You're getting married tomorrow"

Manny looked at Craig. "I shouldn't be doing this should I. Because I'm getting married tomorrow. Your right." Manny got up and walked into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, her make-up was screwed. She fixed her self and opened the door.

"I'm going to be late for my slumber party." Manny said opening the door.

"But what abut what just happened? Didn't it mean anything?"

Tears started to roll down Manny's cheeks. "Yeah Craig, they did mean something. I've always had feelings for you. But now, just like those other times. I have to put them in the back of my head. I have to try to forget them. Because I'm getting married tomorrow and I can't let anyone down. So I'm sorry Craig. I'm sorry for everything. For what I put you through for six years and what I'm putting you through now, I'm sorry I'm getting married tommrow. But I can't change that." Manny said and she left.


	11. Gone Again

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to update it's just I had this play that took a week and I had no time to write another chapter But now that I am on spring break I am sure that I will have thisstory finished by this week and I'll start the second part toit. YAY! Here is the newest chapter**

* * *

Chapter11- Gone Again

Manny was standing in front of the mirror. Was she sure she wanted to do this? Did she really want to marry Jake? She shook the thought out of her mind and smiled at herself.

"I will soon be Jake's wife and when I am, I am going to be the luckiest girl in the world" Manny kept saying to herself

She closed her eyes trying to think about Jake but all she saw was Craig. Craig's smile, Craig laughing, Craig eating, anything possible that Craig could do. But she couldn't get cold feet now I mean her wedding was going to be in 2 hours. Manny just kept on reciting it over and over again.

"I will soon be Jakes wife and when I am I am going to be the luckiest girl in the world"

"I think you already are" Manny herd someone say behind her

She turned around to see Ginger standing behind her. Manny gave her a smile.

"Can I have a talk with you?" Ginger asked

"Sure" Manny said

They walked over to the dining table which was right next to the window. Manny looked outside.

"Are you sure you want to marry Jake? I mean do you love him?" Ginger asked

She almost wanted to confess everything. Cry on her shoulder and tell her no she didn't want to marry Jake anymore she didn't love Jake. She wanted to tell her everything that just like she used to when she and Jake would break up. But they weren't going out anymore they were about to get married.

"Yeah, I love Jake" Manny said "I mean why wouldn't I?"

"Because, there are other fish in the sea"

"Like who?" Manny asked

"Craig" Ginger said looking straight into Manny's eyes.

Manny now looked at Ginger.

"Craig and I are just friend" Manny said getting up and walking away

Ginger grabbed onto Manny's arm.

"Manny sit down, we're not in high school anymore this is real life. You might walk down that aisle and make a decision you will regret for the rest of your life"

Manny looked at Ginger. She had never seen Ginger serious before. Never ever and if she was she was practicing for the school play or just joking around.

"Craig loves you Manny."

"How do you know?"

"Because even after you left, after you broke your promise of not loving any other guy he still came to your wedding"

"I know, and I thank him for that but what should I do"

"Call off the wedding"

"What would make you think that Ginger? I am getting married. Married! To your brother in less than 2 hours and now you want me to call off the wedding? I have to get ready" Manny said

She started to stand up but Ginger once again sat her down.

"Manny you still love him" Ginger said looking into her eyes

"No I don't" Manny said

It hurt her to lie about something like this so much. But what else was she going to do? She couldn't cut of f the wedding.

"You give him that look Manny. A look of love I have seen you with other guys besides Jake. I have never ever seen you give any of them that look, not even Jake. Your eyes have so much excitement when you see Craig, and they get brighter. Whether you're mad at him or happy with him. You always have the same look in your eyes"

Ginger had Manny wrapped around her finger. Manny looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Your right, I still love Craig. But I told Jake, I told him I would marry him. What do I do? I don't want to break his heart"

"Manny I know Jake loves you but right now you won't matter. He's a rock star and that's going to be his number one priority. So when your supposed to say I do say you can't say your not ready to marry him"

Manny looked out the window again.

"Ok, I'll do it" Manny whispered

* * *

"…And do you Jake take Manny to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer till death do you part"

Jake looked at Manny with a smile. "I do" He said

Manny looked at the crowed. Half the people there she barely even knew and if she did they were on TV. The only people she actually knew as in blood type knowing would be Craig, her mom, Ginger, Sarah and Emma. She couldn't hurt them like this.

"And do you Manny take Jake to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer till death do you part"

Manny looked at Jake, but with no smile. She then looked to the side of her at Ginger. Ginger worded the words I can't. Manny knew what Ginger wanted.

"I….I….." Manny said

"I do sweetheart you want to say I do" Jake whispered

Manny looked over Jakes shoulder where Craig was looking at her with astonishment.

"You can do it" Craig whispered

Manny shook her head.

"Don't worry about me just say I do" Craig whispered and he gave her a thumbs up

Manny looked at Jake. "I can't…..believe that you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." She than looked at Craig "Of course I do want to marry you"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Manny and Jake kissed and then it hit Manny. She was married to someone she didn't love.

* * *

Manny and Jake had just finished their first dance as husband and wife. When Craig tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Can I dance with this pretty young lady?" he asked

"Sure" Jake said and he handed Manny's hand to Craig

When Manny felt Craig's hand her knees trembled only Craig could make her feel that way. She rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything they, there was nothing to say. Then the song I'll be seeing you came on. Manny remembered that song because that was the song she thought of when she left Craig. Manny started to cry. She wanted Craig but now she was married to Jake and once again her feeling for Craig had to be put to the back of the back of her head. She had to forget them. Manny looked at Craig.

"Why did you make me do it?" Manny asked

"Do what?" Craig asked

"Why did you say I should marry Jake? I was going to so no, I was going to tell everyone I wanted to be with you"

"Because Manny, I didn't want someone else to go through the hate you caused me those last few years. Jake is a lucky guy to have you"

"He doesn't have me Craig, my heart doesn't belong to him. My heart belongs to you"

"But we can't go back now Manny. We can't change the decision you made. If you would have just kept your promise none of this would have happened."

Manny just looked at him.

"It's funny Craig, this very song we are dancing too. This song was stuck in my head the day I left you." Manny whispered "And I whispered to my self in the car that I would be seeing you. But I didn't want to you see like this, I didn't want to be dancing with you at my wedding not our wedding"

Manny started to cry again and she rested her head back on his shoulder. Luckily it was dark so no one saw her.

"I'm sorry Craig. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. And I will keep on saying that whether you forgive me or not. No one should have gone through something like that."

"Manny it's ok. But I should go I have a flight to go to at 6 in the morning so I'll see you soon. I hope. I am going to call you everyday now Craig. I will never loose contact with you now"

Manny and Craig shared a hug and then Craig started to walk away. She watched him as he walked away. Manny was going to chase after him but someone came behind her.

"Manny your wedding was hot"

"Thanks paris" Manny said with a smile

She looked back to see if he was still there but he was lost in the crowed. Gone again.


	12. Don't worry about me

**Once again my computer had broken down! So I didn't update forever even though I know what's going to happen. But now I promise, promise, promise, that I will finish the story this week. I only have 1 more chapter to go after this. Well I think it's one more chapter we'll see so sorry for the long wait! **

**TTYL, **

**Ashley "Hot stuff" Akwa **

* * *

Chapter 12- Don't worry about me 

Manny and Jake were married for a wile now. It was really like 7 months but it felt like forever. Jake is never home now and Manny has learned to live by herself. Alone, she hasn't talked to Craig in a while. He's probably a depressed man now thinking about Manny also. Manny has wanted to call him. She has picked up the phone and dialed his number but when he answers the phone she hangs up. It almost makes her feel like a 13 year old girl to scared to call her crush.

* * *

Manny folded her sexy PJ's and put them in her drawer. Jake was supposed to be home at 9 and it was now ll. She put on her Hello Kitty boxers and one of Jake's shirts. She looked at the suitcases on the ground and walked out of the room. Manny went downstairs and blew out the candles and took the plates off the table scraped the mashed potatos off the plates and put the dishes in the dishwasher. It wasn't the first time she had done this. It has happened before many times. 

Manny grabbed covers from the closet and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through channels.

"Let's see what's on MTV" Manny said to herself

They were talking about social suicide.Manny flipped the channels. She looked to her right where there were a pile of magazines on the floor. On the magazines they had Jake on the cover, Jake and his band Social Suicide, or Jake and some other girl. She looked on the table where there was the white piece of paper. Manny picked it up and looked at it.

"I hope it doesn't lead to this" Manny said to herself

Manny curled up into a little ball on the couch. She slowly started to fall asleep thinking Jake wouldn't come at all today. Right when she fell asleep she heard the door open. She closed her eyes shut to see what he would do. Manny heard Jake walk into the living room. He gave her a kiss and smelled like alcohol.

"I'm home" he whisperd in her ear.

Manny opened her eyes.

"Your late" she said

She sat up and Jake sat down next to her.

"I know I'm sorry the plane and the…"

"Jake. Stop with the lies" Manny interrupted

"I'm sorry Manny" Jake said

Manny just looked at him.

"I barely see you anymore Jake. You are all always gone. I feel so alone. Like I'm in this marriage alone." Many said

"Well I'm always on tour and stuff"

"I know but the only time I see you is when you're on TV, or on the cover of the magazines. You are either with your band by your self or with some girl. But the girl is never me. It's always Lindsay Lohan, JoJo, pretty soon I'm going to see you locking lips with Cassie Steele **(get the joke)**"

"Manny"

"No I think your cheating on me. I know you tell me not to listen to those stupid magazines but it's hard not to Jake. Because I actually see your picture there kissing them and they are everywhere"

"Ok" Jake said "Maybe I have kissed some of those girls but it's just for publicity baby you know you're the only girl in my life" Jake said touching Manny's hand

Manny moved Jakes hand away. She smiled.

"There is away we can fix this problem. To save us both the heartache. You choose either me, or the band. Which one comes first Jake? Me or the band"

"Manny" Jake said

"Don't Manny me. I need to know."

"But the band, the fame, it gives me money to buy you stuff"

"Money is just paper Jake. Money doesn't give me hugs, Money doesn't give me kisses, Money doesn't give me love. Money gives me nothing. So just answer my question Jake" Manny said with tears in her eyes

Jake looked at Manny "I'm sorry Manny" Jake whispered "But the band, the fame, it comes first"

Manny quickly wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. " I knew it"

"But I still love you" Jake insisted thinking it would make things better

"I love you too" Manny said giving Jake a hug

Manny looked into Jakes eyes, uncontrollable tears running down her cheeks. "But this, what we have right now. This isn't real love. We were just in this fantasy we thought we could live but we can't"

"What does that mean?"

"Jake, I love you. You love me. So to show that we love each other we have to.….."

Manny grabbed the piece of paper from the table and handed it to Jake.

"What is this?"

"Jake, that is a divorce paper" Manny said tears streaming down her cheeks

"Since we love each other, we have to help each other. We both don't like the life we are living in so why bother. Just...just…just…sign the papers to make this easier for the both of us"

Manny got off the couch and walked upstairs. She got into regualr clothes and started rolling her suitcase down the stairs.

"Jesus Manny you already have your stuff packed?" Jake asked

"What do you expect? I do nothing but sit inside and watch TV"

Manny rolled her suitcases to the door. She walked over to Jake.

"Did you sign the papers?" Manny asked

"Yeah" Jake replied

"Thanks" Manny said taking the piece of paper from Jakes hand

"Manny where are you going? Where are you going to stay?" Jake asked

"Don't worry about me Jake. I don't want your money, I don't want this house, I don't want anything" Manny said "I just want to be alone right now"

"You're going to that Craig guys house aren't you?" Jake asked

Manny walked towards the doors and opend it.

"I said don't worry about me." Manny said with a smile "Anyway I'll see you tommorow"

"What? your going to come back to me?"

"No, your going to be on Good Morning America at 7:00 Don't be late" Manny said

Then just like Craig she was gone. Gone out of Jakes life. But unlike Craig, Manny was gone forever.


	13. Great!

Chapter 13- Great!

Manny spent the night at a local hotel that night. She got the first ticket to Toronto Canada the next day. She finally got on the plain and was excited to be seeing Craig again. This time she wasn't going to mess up. This time she everything would be perfect.

"Mandy Mia or Mia Mandy?" Manny asked the person sitting next to her "Which one do you like more?"

"Um…I like Mia Mandy" the person said "It's goes together more"

"Me too!" Manny said in an energetic voice "I'm sorry to be bothering you it's just my ex-boyfriend and I are going to get back together soon. Well I hope. We most likely are"

"That's nice to know" The lady said

The lady sitting next to Manny looked like she as in her late 40's early 50's her hair was turning gray and her skin was getting wrinkly. She had a birthmark on her cheek that Manny couldn't stop staring at. Almost reminded her of Ashley's mom, except Ashley's mom wasn't turning gray and she didn't have that mole.

"So why are you going to Toronto?" Manny asked

"I have a son there that is in the hospital I have to go see him." the lady said

"Oh" Manny replied "Well I hope he feels better"

"You're the wife of Jake aren't you?" the lady asked

"Yeah…well no I'm not anymore. We kind of got a divorce"

"I wouldn't know but it seems like all celebrity marriages are the same. They last for a couple of years and then they break up. I think it's because there ego's get in the way."

"Um…I don't have a very big ego and Jake's wasn't that bad. It's just that we didn't work out. He was always busy…I was always…UN busy….just like any other divorce we just didn't work out."

"Well…My son was in love with Jake when I tell him I talked to Jake's wife. He won't believe me!"

"Well maybe when I get the time I will come and visit him."

"That would be great. It would really make his day"

"What happened?" Manny asked

"Oh. His girlfriend broke up with him and he tried to commit suicide. He tried jumping off a bridge. He has a broken arm and allot more."

"Wow!" Manny said "Well I hope he feels better."

* * *

"We are now in Toronto, Canada. Slowly come out of your seats. Your suitcases will be in baggage claim number 4! Thanks for flying!" The pilot said

"Well….we're here" Manny said giving the lady a smile

"Yeah, I wish you luck with your boyfriend" The lady said giving her a smile

"Now what's your name?" Manny asked I mean she had talked to her the whole time and had no clue what her name was.

"Joan, Joan Mason"

"Mason…As in Spinner Mason?" Manny asked

"Yeah you know my son?" Joan asked

"Spinner and I were friends in high school" Manny said "He's in the hospital?"

"Yeah, Paige broke up with him. She was pregnant and she wasn't allowed to see him anymore, because they weren't "married"."

"Oh my gosh" Manny said covering her mouth "Now I'll defiantly becoming to see him"

"Well I hope to see you soon" Joan said and she got off the plain.

* * *

Manny got out of the airport and rented a car. She dashed to the nearest hotel. She had to freshen up before she saw Craig. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"As I always say stay fresh, stay clean, stay hott!" Manny said to her self with a smile. "I'm getting butterflies in my tummy already. Craig and I are going to be married and have kids and live happily ever after like in fairytales."

Manny pampered herself in the mirror again. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top that said "I'm hot, you're not so deal!" She ran to her suitcase and grabbed her sexy pj's and tucked them at the very bottom of her purse. She ran into the car and dashed for Craig's.

* * *

Manny rang the doorbell to Craig's house. Joey answered.

"Hi Manny!" Joey said "Nice to see you again Craig is down stairs."

"Thanks Mr. Jerimiah" Manny said with a smile

She ran downstairs where Craig was sitting on the couch.

"I'm back" Manny said in a high pichet voice.

Craig turn around and his eyes lit up.

"Manny, what are you doing here does Jake have like a concert?" Craig asked

"No. Craig Jake and I broke up! Isn't that great" Manny said with a smile

"Why did you break up with him? I mean why did you get a divorce."

"Because I knew I didn't love him. My heart belongd to you" Manny said with a smile

Craig's face slowly went to a frown as Manny continued to talk.

"We're going to get married Craig, and have kids, and live in the suburbs, and be a happy family like in the fairytails. I mean I already have the names to our kids. There's going to be Mia Mandy, Alicia, I have all sorts of names…."

Manny noticed Craig's expression.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked "You don't look happy"

"Manny come sit down next to me" Craig said

Manny sat down next to Craig and gave him a kiss.

"Craig don't look sad. This is what we've always wanted."

"Manny look at the walls" Craig said

Manny looked around at the walls that were once covered with her pictures. All the pictures were gone, not even one on the wall had Manny in it.

"Are you remodling?" Manny asked

"No, Manny"

Manny looked into Craig's eyes.

"Your not mad at me are you?"

"No Manny"

"Than what is it?" Manny asked

"I…" Craig started

"Craig, Kristen is here" Joey yelled

"Kristen? Who's Kristen?" Manny asked

She knew the answer. She just didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to know….she didn't.

"Manny, Kristen is my girlfriend." Craig said

Manny's heart dropped. She couldn't believe it. Craig had a girlfriend. Tears started to dwell in her eyes.

"I'm coming Joey" Craig yelled

"Hurry up Craig we have to go visit Spinner!" Kristen yelled

"Don't cry Manny" Craig said wiping away one of her tears.

"I'm fine. I promise. I mean you can break it up with Kristin right? So our dreams our fairytail ending can come true" Manny manged to say in her tears

"I came back to Canada. And I thought allot Manny. You promised me that you would wait and you didn't. You did your stuff. You had your fun now it' s my turn." Craig said

Manny looked at Craig. All these emotines were running through her head. She wanted to slap Craig but at the same time she wanted to kiss him she wanted to beat herself and that Kristen girl even though she had no clue who she was.

"Manny I can tell her I want her to come back so we can talk"

"No it' s ok. I want to meet her."

"Manny.."

Manny got up and started going up the stairs. She saw Kristen. She was blond and petite and had perfect teeth. Her hair was in braided pigtails and she was wearing pink.

"Oh my gosh your Jake from Social Suicieds wife!" Kristen said "What are you doing here?"

"I…. came here to see Craig. I'm an old, old friend of his" Manny said with a smile trying to hold back tears and her fist. "I'm going to give you some advice. Craig is a keeper, you don't want to loose him"

Manny looked down and she saw the promise ring on Kristen's finger.

_Flash Back- _

"_What about my promise ring?" He asked_

"_I have it" Manny took the ring out of her purse. "Here Craig, give it to someone you really love"_

_Craig took the ring and then tried to put the ring on Manny's finger._

"_No, Craig not me." Manny said pulling her hand away_

"So just keep him ok" Manny said tears about to come out

"Ok" Kristen said with a smile

She looked so nice and welcoming Manny couldn't blame Craig. Craig came upstairs with a smile on his face.

"Craig I can't belive your friends with Manny!" Kristen said

"Well I didn't think you had to know"

"Well Craig I have to go" Manny said with a smile "Tell Spinner I hope he feels alright"

Manny gave Craig a hug.

"Don't forget the advice I gave you Kristen" Manny said with a smile

Then she left. Craig was out of her reach now. Kristen had everything Manny didn't she as nice and smiling and she had Craig. Manny got in the car and wiped her tears away. Craig was out of her reach and it was all her fault. She slowly started driving away as she saw Craig and Kristen waving back at her.

"I'll be seeing you Craig Manning" she whispered to herself tears in her eyes.

THE END

A/N- That is the end. The second part is way better I promise. Oh and that quote. Stay fresh, stay clean, stay hott. Was made up by me so you can use it if you want.

See u soon,

The fabouluse,

Ashley


End file.
